


USUK Dimension Transcension Week 2016

by Rona1776



Series: USUK Dimension Transcension Week 2016 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Day 1: Magical Strike/Omegaverse, Day 2: War/Soulmates, Day 3: Cardverse/Sweet Devil, Day 4: Magic/University, Day 5: Any AU/Canon, Day 6: Two or more AU's Nekotalia and Neighbors, Day 7: Free Day, M/M, Updates everyday if possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona1776/pseuds/Rona1776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a week of USUK. Two stories per chapter. I will be creating a part two of this in a series for any additional things I wanted to write i.e. smut or alternate endings. All stories will be T rated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magical Strike/Omegaverse

**Day 1: Magical Strike**

As Arthur typed away at his keyboard he heard the familiar sound of heavy boots hitting the floor. He could already feel a vein starting to form in his forehead from the headache that was, Alfred F. Jones. The Presidents Company’s son. The boots stopped right in front of his desk and he refused to look up. Alfred was not going to distract him from his work again. This assignment was too important for his focus to be taken away.

“Oh Artie~!” The voice sang. The vein throbbed. “Artieee~!” Again and again Alfred kept trying to get his attention. His fingers were now hitting the letters on the keyboard hard enough to make them start hurting, but even then he kept on typing. That was until Alfred lightly blew in his ear making him jump in surprise.

“Ah! Al- I mean Mr. Jones! That was completely unnecessary and wrong!” He rubbed his ear while a tint of a blush formed on his pale cheeks. Honestly Arthur thought he dealt with a child day after day. “What do you want that was so important to tear me away from my work. Work that I may add that was related to you taking over the company in place of your father.” He crossed his arms with huff.

“I actually need to speak with you. In private.” His stance told Arthur that what needed to be said was important but he knew better. That last time Alfred needed to speak with him in private, he ended up with a limp in his step for two days and had to deal with a constant smirk on Alfred face whenever he walked by. He wouldn’t be fooled like that again.  
“Of course it is. Is this going to be like the last private ‘meeting’?” He made air quotes around the word “meeting” looking up at the taller with an unamused expression. What startled him next was how Alfred’s demeanor seemed to change. His stance widened just slightly and his head lifted upwards. His eyes were still glued to Arthur’s but he knew that Alfred was serious this time.

“It’s important and I’ll need to talk to you about this immediately after your shift tonight.” Arthur lowered his arms and his forming headache was disappearing. In all the years he worked with Alfred and dated him, he had never seen the president’s son so professional. It was hard to a lot of times especially with his get up but he learned quickly to let that go.

With a quick “yes sir, Mr. Jones” he went back to working as Alfred walked off the boots hitting heavily against the floor like before. His work ethic wasn’t as good as before Alfred came up to him. Mainly because his mind was wondering around wanting to know what had happened to make Alfred sound so professional. He didn’t think it was a promotion. Alfred would have been happier, while keeping up the president’s son appearance, and besides the actual President Jones would have told him instead. His fingers froze momentarily hoping that it didn’t involve Magical Strike. He groaned at the thought of having to deal with Francis again. Honestly he was more trouble than it was worth to deal with. It put both of the company’s in shambles for weeks with no workers. Arthur sighed. He supposed he’d have to wait to find out what it was. Looking up at the clock he saw he had another three hours until his shift was done. It wasn’t too long but as he kept working it felt as if time slowed and tortured Arthur. When his shift finally was over and all the workers packed up their stuff, Arthur waited a few minutes for people to clear out. He didn’t want to be caught by too many people going into Alfred’s office. Too many rumors about them were swirling about the office anyway.

“Alfred?” He asked knocking on the door. He tried the knob and it opened. As he stepped inside he saw Alfred standing by the window and looked to be in deep thought. Arthur wanted to leave him be but he said for Arthur to speak with him. “Uh Alfred I’m here. You wanted to speak with me?” Alfred finally lifted his head and Arthur saw something flash in his eyes before it was gone.

“Ah yes! I do have something I need to talk to you about.” He stood in front of Arthur. “Well as you know, I’m going to become the president of this company soon, and because of that my father would think it best if I be married off to someone before then.” Arthur’s heart started to beat faster. Alfred getting married? To who and why does he need to get married?! “He thinks that having me married would teach me responsibility and keep a company in tact with both me and my future spouse. So I agreed with him.” Arthur’s heart sank. This meant with Alfred getting married he won’t be with him anymore. He supposed it was for the best but the hole in his heart said different.

“I—I understand.” Arthur’s head lowered. “I understand breaking off our current… arrangement… will be more beneficial to you.” His voice broke at arrangement. He wished that Alfred broke it too him a little lighter than this. If he wanted to break up with Arthur he should have done it in a better way! “I will be happy to support you and your future wife. If that is all I will take my leave now.” He turned around before a hand grabbed his wrist. “Alf—Mr. Jones, please let me—“ 

“No, I’m not letting you go. What do you mean by future wife? I don’t want to marry some girl. Yeah I need to get married but I already know who I want beside me.” He pulled Arthur closer until they were chest to chest. A sincere smile lay where his usual smirk normally was. “I want to marry you. I won’t accept ‘no’ either before you even think about that.”

“I— B-But I mean I—What—“ 

“Arthur I’m picking you because you’re the obvious choice here. You know me better than anybody else and you know this company inside and out. You’ve been here since day one and nobody else would do a better job than you. And… well I also love you. I can’t marry someone I don’t love.” He pulled Arthur into a kiss. It started off sweet and gentle a nice surprise for Arthur who was used to rougher and possessive kisses from Alfred. He wrapped his arms around Alfred’s neck as hands traveled down his sides. A nip was felt at his bottom lip and he opened his mouth for the other letting the kiss grow into the possessiveness he was used to. Arthur moaned lightly pressing his body closer as Alfred broke the kiss. Arthur’s breath was ragged and his face flushed. In a husky voice Alfred asked, “So your answer?”

Without having to think a moment longer, he tried to compose himself, and failed, as he smiled and said, “yes”.

**_XXXXX_ **

**Day 1: Omegaverse**

The sound of coughing could be heard throughout the whole house. Alfred grimaced at the scent of his sick mate upstairs in bed. It was never pleasant when he was sick. He was ten times colder, his scent changed erratically, his mood swings made his head spin, and worse Arthur insisted on doing everything by himself while sick. This meant every time Arthur tried to get up, he almost fainted and Alfred had to catch him before he fell to the ground.

Another loud cough was heard and Alfred walked quickly up the stairs the best he could without spilling the cup of tea in his hands. There was one upside to Arthur being sick. He couldn’t tell how horrible the tea tasted if Alfred accidentally messed it up. As he walked into their room, he saw a bundle of sheets on the bed that was slightly quivering. Alfred felt a frown tug at his mouth. Setting the tea aside on the bedside table, he sat down on the bed next to Arthur who peaked his head out just enough to where his eyes were visible. His eyes were slightly red from what Alfred could tell in the dark room, but before he could get a word out, Arthur started another coughing fit. The sick Omega groaned and buried further into the sheets. His whole body was swallowed up by the blankets. Despite it being right in the middle of summer, Arthur was shivering every time he had to leave the safety of his bed. He had complained to Alfred trying to get him to turn the heat on but Alfred said he himself would be too hot. So instead he resigned himself to all the blankets in the house. 

“Are you okay, Sweetheart?” He pulled back the covers so he could comb his fingers through his mate’s hair which calmed him down enough to lull his shivering. He looked up at Alfred with watery eyes and Alfred leaned down to give him a kiss on the forehead. “I brought you some tea. It should help soothe your throat.” He picked it up from the table and held it close enough to where Arthur could see inside the cup and he shuffled a bit to where he sat up, blankets still wrapped around him. He shakily took the cup in his hands and took a sip. Instantly his scent changed to one of calm and pleasantness. Of course there was still the bitterness to it that came with sickness but it was better than before to be sure.

“Ahh, much better. Thank you, dear.” Arthur’s voice was hoarse but Alfred hoped the tea would help. Arthur could barely eat anything because his throat hurt too much, so he hoped that the drink helped. 

“Anything for you, Artie. I just hope you get better soon.” He brought his mate in close to his side with a hug that Arthur happily snuggled into. His tea was still in his hands so he tried not to spill it. “I hate seeing you in bed all day like this.”

“Yes, well, nothing I can do about it now can I?” He took another sip of his drink where he slightly scrunched up his nose. “Alfred, how much sugar did you put in this? It tastes much too sweet.” He held the cup away from him towards Alfred.

“Uhhh, not too much from what I remember. But hey you can taste your tea! Usually when you’re sick you can never tell how terrible I make it so you must be getting better!” He smiled down at Arthur who was still holding the tea out waiting for him to take it. He took it and placed it aside back on the bedside table. 

“Yes, I’ve noticed from the few times when I was sick you’re usually a lot less careful with making my tea.” He rolled his eyes pulling the blankets around him some more. Over at the thermostat Alfred took a quick glance to see that it was 78 degrees in the house. It was extremely hot for the Alpha with him being naturally hot, but for a naturally cold Omega who was sick it was like Antarctica for him.

“Do you happen to need anything else, Sweetheart?” Alfred asked.

“No, I think for now I’m okay. I would ask for some more tea, but I’m sure you would just bugger that up again.” Alfred inwardly sighed. Now Arthur had entered his snippy part of being sick. As he started to get up he felt a tug at his shirt. Arthur was still clinging to him preventing him from getting up.

“Arthur, you need something?” Arthur was looking away from him but his hands where clutched in his shirt.

“Y-You smelled like you were agitated and I don’t want you to leave feeling like that…” He made another tug which Alfred understood as “sit down”. “Just… stay here.” The Omega leaned his head against Alfred’s shoulder. Well that settled where Alfred was going to be for the next few hours. He knew it would be filled with snippy comments and then an emotional Omega who would keep changing how he felt every two minutes. He wrapped his arms around Arthur and laid down draping the thinnest blanket over him so he could bring Arthur closer to him.

“Hopefully I can warm you up some. I don’t want you to be cold.” Arthur buried himself into Alfred chest. He mumbled something that Alfred didn’t hear, but he did see a tinge of pink on his ears that he knew wasn’t from being sick. He smiled and rested is head on top of Arthur’s. “Just get some rest. Okay? I’ll be here if you wake up and need something.” He felt a nod against his chest before the body in his arms went limp. He absently ran his hands through the other’s hair with a small smile on his face. As long as he was in his bed with his mate and was even remotely happy, he could stand to take a few change in mood swings. Besides if they had kids, he would have to deal with Arthur’s pregnant mood swings which he knew where going to be ten times worse.

That thought alone made him groan for the future loss of his sanity and patience.


	2. Day 2: War/Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soulmates part was not written. I drew it for that one so you can go look at it at my tumblr if you want! :)

**Day 2: War**

**1943**

Arthur grumbled at the tasteless rations he had been given for his lunch. Of course it was hard for his country to get anything good to eat with the whole country under attack, but the Americans seemed to have better food and they even had sweets! He couldn’t remember the last time he had chocolate. Arthur never really liked sweets in the first place, but he would give anything to have that over the ash he was forced to eat every day. He was tempted to just throw the stuff on the ground but then he would starve and he needed to eat before heading back out on the field.

“Hey Arthur.” Said man looked up to see an American soldier, Alfred, sit beside him in the dirt. “Would you like some of mine? I know that your rations aren’t the best right now.” He held up a bag that had the word, “biscuits” across it. “I also have some tea if you want. I don’t how good it’ll be.”

Arthur smiled at him. “No, that’s okay, love. You need to eat to keep your strength. I’ll be fine.” He was pulled in close by Alfred and felt the other nuzzle his hair. Arthur cautiously looked around as they cuddled making sure there were no other soldiers walking past. The last thing they needed was to be found out and be dishonorably discharged from the war for something as small as loving each other. He sighed as he took one last bite of his ration before looking at Alfred’s bag of biscuits. His stomach rumbled. “Alfred? Can I have one biscuit?” He asked hopefully.

Alfred smiled and opened up the bag. “Of course you can, Sweetie! Have as many as you want!” Arthur nodded gratefully and took one out. The golden color of the biscuit and the smell of the baked good made his mouth water. He took a bite and he felt himself rest against Alfred taking bigger bites as he finished off the first one. He took two more and ate them as quickly as the first. There were some perks to dating an American. You definitely got better food, they were more protective of you (at least Alfred was anyway), and you got sweets or tea while you had to hope and pray that your country would allow even a small bag of the leaves.

“I miss my tea. What I would give to just be back home with a book and a nice steaming cup of tea.” Arthur sighed. He hated the war, as did everybody else. Nothing good came out of this except for misery for everyone.

“Well, I’m sure this will all end soon. The Allies will win in the end, and then me and you can spend our days together as you read and I cuddle you.” Alfred kissed Arthur’s cheek sweetly. The smaller blushed but accepted the kiss. Alfred was always more affectionate when they were alone than in front of others which he was grateful for. So in turn he decided to indulge Alfred when he could. He leaned up and brought Alfred down closer to where he gave him a kiss which Alfred returned wrapping his arm around Arthur tighter. It would have lasted longer if they hadn’t heard the sounds of soldier’s conversation getting louder. They quickly broke apart scooting a safe distance away from each other.

“Ah there you both are!” One of the soldiers said. “The captain has been wondering where you two were. We’re about to head out so finish quickly.” They both nodded as he walked off with the other. Out of sight both Alfred and Arthur relaxed. It was getting harder and harder to be alone and not be caught. They could barely eat together now without being interrupted.

“Well, I suppose we should head out.” Arthur stood up brushing the dirt from his clothes, not that it mattered with how stained they were already. He didn’t even take a glance back before he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. “Alf—“

He was cut off by a kiss to his lips. Arthur was startled at first but quickly relaxed into it. His arms went around Alfred’s neck and buried a hand into the thick golden locks. Alfred in turn wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist bringing him in closer. Arthur loved how gentle Alfred’s hands could be on his body despite how much rough treatment they got day after day. He pulled back a small smile on his lips. A blush had formed on his pale cheeks which Alfred chuckled at as his hands massaged the smaller’s sides.

“I can’t wait to be able to do this every day without the thought of someone coming in and interrupting us. I just want to hold and kiss you all day long.” Alfred said longingly. Arthur tilted his head down his hands playing with the fringe at Alfred’s neck.

“Yes, that would be nice wouldn’t it?”

They heard the whistle and shouts from both of their respected captains and took that as their cue to leave. With one last quick kiss they took off to their squads to start another day filled with the sounds of gunshots and lifeless bodies hitting the ground.

XXX

Alfred quickly hid in one of the trenches nearby his gun held close to his body. He nearly got out of that alive. Just as they were walking to their next post, someone had stepped on a mine killing a few members of his squad, but also alerting the Germans of where they were. It was dark outside but that wasn’t going to stop them. They shot fire after fire trying to get as many of them as they could while the other tried to get away to safety of the woods or trenches. Most of them made it and they were now in the middle of battle. Shots were fired from both sides, but it was hard to see anything really. Alfred was worried that if he fired at shot it would hit one of his own. Nights were some of the worst that Alfred had to deal with. His vision was already poor enough to where he had to wear glasses, and the low visibility made it worse. He wanted to wait until daytime like they had originally planned, but he knew that wasn’t an option anymore.

Heaving himself just over the trenches edge, he aimed his gun and took a few shots at a figure hiding behind a tree. He saw them jerk as the bullet hit him and collapse. Instead of the feeling of victory for killing an enemy, his stomach retched at the thought that he actually ended someone’s life. He kept on firing alongside his team for hours on end until dawn came. Most of everyone was in the trenches now, with the woods not covering as well as they had hoped with the enemy also hiding in there. Some were badly wounded where others were just getting a bandage and they were ready to go.

Alfred’s mind wondered to Arthur and how he was doing. Both of their teams had gone through this area and his heart clenched in his chest hoping nothing happened to him. He stood up making sure not to be too visible above the trench as he walked by trying to find the British team. The trench seemed like a maze to him as he walked and walked. He had no idea if he was going the right way, only trying to find that recognizable messy blond hair and deep green eyes. Finally, he just stopped and asked where the others were.

“Uh, I think they were taken back to the main camp. Most of the British soldiers got beat up pretty badly. Some are still here but most have been sent back.” Alfred felt faint. Most of them. That meant that Arthur was probably with them. He shouldn’t be here then. He needed to be with Arthur and make sure he was okay! But he didn’t know how to get back and he was sure that his captain wouldn’t let him go back unless he was severely hurt. He groaned as he continued walking through the trenches. His mind rattled with worry hoping on hope that Arthur would be fine and recover.

“Alfred?” His head jerked up hearing that familiar British voice. Alfred barley got to turn around before he felt a smaller body run into him bringing him into a hug. Alfred after his slight shock wrapped his arms around Arthur tightly. He apparently hugged too tight because he heard a sound of pain and quickly let go of Arthur.

“Arthur did I hurt you? I’m so sorry.” He looked down to see that Arthur had been bandaged up. His swollen cheek had a large bandage over it along with his head. His arm was in a poorly made sling and Alfred felt himself cringe. “Are you okay?” He asked softer this time.

“Yes, I’m about as fine as I can be in my condition. Truthfully I should be back at the main camp, but I wanted to stay. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Arthur was close enough for him to clutch Alfred’s shirt in his unbroken hand.

“Really? I can go back with you if you want. I want to make sure you’re taken care of.” Alfred placed a hand on Arthur’s cheek. Arthur smiled reaching up to hold the hand in his.  
“I’ll be fine, Alfred. I don’t think you can go anyway without some sort of injury.” Alfred nodded disappointed that he couldn’t leave with him. “Hey, chin up love. I’ll wait for you back at camp.” He rested his head on Alfred’s chest.

“Alright. I’ll win this war for you and then we can get our own place and not have to worry about anything else again.” Alfred ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair. “We’ll get through this together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with this since what I wrote was way of from what I had originally planned but, eh. Whatever.


	3. Day 3: Cardverse/Sweet Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's language and a few things may rate this as possibly M, but I don't know. I'm not changing the rating for one story though. Most of them are rated T. He just says a few harsher words than normal and there are implications of sex, but nothing is in detail.

**Day 3: Cardverse**

Alfred paced around in his throne room on edge about his current problem. He and Arthur had been married for four years now and while they had been great years, the kingdom was getting antsy with them both about an heir. But they couldn’t have heir. They were both male. Even Arthur’s magic couldn’t make him able to produce a child. He also didn’t want to stoop to using one of the maid’s as an option. That was just wrong. So here he was creating foot marks in the deep blue rug in front of the thrones wracking his brain for any ideas.

“Ugh I don’t know what to do! This is impossible! How are we supposed have an heir when it’s physically impossible?!” His hands dug into his hair pulling hard at the strands. Why did the kingdom demand them to have kids? What if they got a king and queen who wanted a kid fee life? Well… actually that would lead to a small riot as the citizens would want the kingdom to move forward; but how was he going to do this?

“Alfred, darling, are you alright?” Alfred looked up to see his queen, Arthur, walk into the throne room. Because it was so late, Arthur was in his nightclothes. Alfred had gotten up earlier and gotten dressed thinking he was going to do some late night work. That didn’t happen.

“Oh, Arthur, yeah I’m alright.” He retracted his hands from his hair but it was a mess now because of it. Arthur walked over standing in front of him and started to smooth down his hair.

“Really? Because it seems to me that you are fretting over something. Tell me.” As he smoothed down the last strand, he rested his hands on Alfred’s chest. Alfred groaned not really wanting to think more on the subject but he knew Arthur was persuasive and would keep at until he told him.

“It’s just… You know how each monarch family is told to create an heir for the kingdom? I don’t know how we’re going to do that. I mean neither one of us can get pregnant so I don’t know what to do.” He took Arthur’s hands in his and squeezed them trying to find any sort of comfort he could get. Right now Arthur was his only hope of staying calm.

“Is that what this is about? Alfred, you don’t need to worry about that right now. We have a whole life to spend together and figure stuff out. Besides, we’re both extremely busy. If we did have a child it wouldn’t be fair to them if we were both working now would it?” He squeezed Alfred’s hands back. “And I want more alone time with you. As much as I love children I want to spend more time with you than with a child.” He lifted Alfred’s head to meet his eyes. He smiled trying to encourage Alfred to do the same. When the king smiled back Arthur took Alfred’s hand in a firmer grip. “Now, its late, so why don’t you come join me back in bed, hm?” Alfred nodded and let himself to be pulled away by his husband as he yawned suddenly aware of how tired he was. Back in the room, once he was dressed in proper sleeping clothes, he slipped in beside Arthur wrapping an arm around him. Pulling him close he spooned Arthur letting in eyes close as sleep quickly took him. 

As the early morning sun peaked through the curtains Alfred was greeted with an empty bed. Opening his eyes, he saw Arthur was already up and getting dressed. He must have just gotten up because his hair was messier than usual and he was stripping out of his night clothes. His back was to Alfred, so he took the chance to roam over Arthur’s body as more was exposed. Even with Arthur being as pale as he was, Alfred still loved his body all the same. When he managed to make his queen blush, the pale skin made his blush brighter than it was making him even cuter in his eyes. Soon, though the pale skin was covered by brown trousers, a dress shirt, vest and a long coat. He held a tiny hat and examined it as if debating on wearing it. In the end it put in on at a slight angle on his head.

“Morning, Sweetie.” Alfred finally said making Arthur turn around. He smiled at him sitting down on the bed. Alfred reached over and took the other’s smaller hand in his rubbing his thumb over the top.

“Morning, Love. I was going to wake you up, but after you stayed up last night I decided to let you sleep in. And if I’m correct you don’t have work today so consider this a treat.” He leaned down giving Alfred a kiss on his forehead. Alfred smiled sleepily at him. “Also in regards to what you were fretting about last night, I might have a solution to your problem.”

Alfred became more awake at that. “Really? What is it tell me!” He sat up excited to hear.

“Well if you want to know you’ll have to get up and get dressed. I’ll be waiting down in the dining hall for you.” Arthur stood up his hand sliding out of Alfred’s grip. He exited the room and Alfred almost jumped out of bed. He got dressed in something that wasn’t too fancy and headed down to the dining hall where Arthur was already eating. A plate had been set out for him at the head of the table. With just the two of them eating the table wasn’t as full as it would’ve been if they were hosting a party, but it was still full enough to where the table could feed a family of five.

“So what was your solution? Can you tell me now?” Alfred asked already eating at a fast pace.

“Just be patient. You should slow down your eating, too. I don’t want you getting sick. It’s also not proper etiquette.” Alfred resisted the urge to groan at Arthur’s nagging so early in the day. He was hungry and wanted to eat! He ended up waiting another 10 minutes for Arthur to finish his meal after he was done with his plate and was starting to get impatient when he finally stood up announcing that he was ready to go. Alfred jumped up from his seat already following behind him. They made it out of their castle and into a carriage when Arthur told him what they were doing. “You wanted to know how to have an heir, right? Well, I thought since we are unable to produce one, maybe we could adopt? It might not be the best option but as least this way he have someone to take care of the kingdom after us, and we give a child a home.” He slightly pink in the cheeks hoping that Alfred liked his idea.

“I think that’s a great idea! I though you wanted to wait though.” Alfred said.

“At first yes, but the more I thought about it last night the more I loved the idea of having a child run around and us taking care of them.” His cheeks became darker. “I hope that you don’t mind. We can wait if you wish.” Something in Arthur’s facial expression and the way that he was sitting told Alfred that if he wanted to wait Arthur would be closed to crushed. Luckily, Alfred didn’t want to wait, so he smiled and took Arthur’s hand for the second time that day.

“I would love to start a family as soon as possible. You’ll make a great mom.” He smiled as Arthur lightly elbowed him saying they would both be the dads. He chuckled. “I know I know I just wanted to tease you. I can’t wait to have our very own kid. This is gonna be great!”

In the end they adopted a little boy around 7 years old named Peter who had Alfred’s eyes and personality and Arthur’s facial features. While Arthur taught him proper etiquette Alfred let him run around the gardens and pulled pranks on the poor unsuspecting Jack. While the kingdom was happy for a new heir and even one that came from the commoner’s class, Arthur and Alfred were the happiest with their new addition to their family. Even if he was a little troublemaker thanks to Alfred.

**_XXXX_ **

**Day 3: Sweet Devil**

Arthur tried to block out the indecent sounds coming from his kings roo— no their room, but it was hard. Mainly because his office was connected to it and the walls were thin between them. He could hear and the worst part was Alfred knew Arthur was there and didn’t care if he heard his pleasures with others. They had been together for centuries and it was only recently that he knew of that Alfred had begun taking others into his chambers for a few hours of fun. If Arthur wasn’t the nature that he was he would’ve thought that Alfred was bored of him.

Another moan was sounded and Arthur’s patience along with the pen in his hand snapped. He flung the pen aside and stomped out the room the door slamming behind him. He wanted to take out his frustrations but the fighting room was closed. Mainly due to Arthur destroying it in a fit of rage just days before because of the same problem he was in now. He had nothing to do to keep his mind occupied or release his anger out on. He needed to do something now.

“Are you okay, Arthur?” The red headed devil turned to see his friend Kiku one of the servants of the castle look at him with worry in his eyes. He knew of the angry Arthur was in recently and tried his best to be helpful or give advice to him, but honestly nothing he said helped. Arthur was just grateful he had someone to listen to his rants.

“No, Kiku, I’m not okay. Alfred invited another one of his playthings into our room again. I can hear everything from my office so I can’t get any decent amount of work done. I wish I couldn’t just go in there and tear the little wretched thing to pieces but I can’t.” With every word Arthur could feel the heat in his hands rise. Fire wanted to shoot out and release his anger, unfortunately that wasn’t possible. Being an incubus with the power of fire had its perks at times, but unable to use his power whenever he wanted or unable to aim it certain people was a drawback.

“I’m sorry to hear that Arthur. I don’t know what to do to make things better. I’ve known Alfred for a long time and I haven’t ever seen him cheat on a partner before. Even as a devil he’s always faithful to whomever he’s with.” Arthur felt the temperature fade. Kiku was always able to calm him down even without trying. He was one of few reasons the castle hadn’t been engulfed in flames yet. “Have you tried talking to him about it? Maybe if he knew he’d tell you why.”

“I can’t approach him because I haven’t seen him in the last few days except for that urgent meeting about… I can’t even remember what it was about now. But never mind that. Every time I want to go to bed I can’t because he’s still ‘busy’. I haven’t slept in my own bed in days.” He sighed looking at his friend. “I doubt Alfred has noticed or if he has he hasn’t cared to find me and ask me to bed.” He also wanted to state that he’s been hungry and needed Alfred to satisfy his needs, but he decided to spare his friend that little bit.

“Well, I think it would be wise to try and talk to him. Try to get him when he doesn’t have someone in the room and talk to him then.” However, in the mist of his friend talking Arthur had already decided what to do. He would leave. Just leave the castle. It wouldn’t be a big deal. Alfred was already distracted by his new playmates to notice if was gone.

“I have a favor to ask of you, Kiku. If Alfred manages to leave his room, tell him that I’ve left.” He walked away leaving his friend in a confused state. He didn’t know what brought this on but it was better that he didn’t ask. It was best to let some things be he thought.

XXX

A few hours later after Arthur had left the castle Alfred had noticed something was off. Right in the middle of one of his sessions, he stopped what he was doing as a feeling of emptiness hit him. The person he was currently with made a sound of protest but he ignored it. He simply snapped his fingers and they were gone. He couldn’t figure out what was making this feeling in his chest, but he knew he didn’t like it.

Alfred got dressed and headed out of his room trying to see if something had happened but so far, everything was normal. No one was making a fuss or showing signs of distress as he walked by. Not even Arthur was near to tell him if—Arthur. That’s what was wrong. The emptiness in his chest grew as he thought about him. As to why he didn’t know. He asked a few servants who walked by if they had seen Arthur and they all shook their head saying he was last in his study. Alfred took off in a haste but once there he was met with an empty room. All he could find was a broken pen that had leaked black ink onto the carpet.

“Where is he?”

“Where is who, your majesty?” Alfred recognized the voice of his servant Kiku behind him. Without turning around to look at him he answered back.

“Where is Arthur? I can’t find him and none of the other servants have seen him.” He sensed the tension in the air from the other and that’s made him turn around. Kiku had his shoulders slightly hunched and his jaw set tight. He was hiding something and Alfred didn’t like that. He knew where Arthur was. “Kiku, do you know where Arthur is?”

“Ah, no, he just told me to tell you he left. I don’t know where he went to. He looked angry though as he took off.” Nervousness came off him in waves while Alfred stiffened.

Arthur just taking off? That wasn’t like him. Especially if he was mad. He took any unusual matters straight to him immediately.

With a huff and a stomp in his step, he walked to the front of his castle to see if he could find any signs of his queen. The king found nothing. Not even a faint trail of where he went. Irritation filled him as he tried to think of where Arthur might be or why he would just leave suddenly. Then he thought of a cave, but not just any cave. It was one where Arthur usually went to before he ruled beside Alfred. When he had simply lived in the castle and needed to clear his head. It was just on the outskirts of his kingdom. It took a few hours to get there so he figured Arthur was just arriving or was already there.

“Alright let’s see what got you so angry then.” He flapped his wings hard taking him high into the air in the direction of Arthur’s secret little cave.

XXX

Arthur was playing with a little fire ball he had created bouncing it between his hands before throwing it the cave’s wall. He watched it sizzle away as the wet wall extinguished the fire. He created another one, this time bigger and watched the flames tail as he dragged it around and the smoke lift drift towards the ceiling of the cave. His mind had cleared within the few minutes he entered the cave. He hadn’t been here in a while and missed the calming effect it brought to him. He hadn’t regretted his choice of leaving. If anything he was happy he left. Here he wasn’t angry or sad, he was simply able to just relax and not worry about anything. Arthur didn’t even have to deal with Alfred which is the last person he wanted to see right now.

The flame in his hand drifted away making a few crystals in the cave glow a faint orange as it passed by them. He was tempted to keep the same pattern going until he heard boots hit the caverns floor. Arthur frowned already knowing who it was.

“What do you want Alfred?” He asked with deep irritation.

“What do I want? What do you think when I hear that you just left the castle with no explanation? And what are you doing here? You haven’t been to this cave in two centuries. I had almost forgotten about this place.” Alfred walked closer but Arthur was having none of it. From his spot of the ground he made a large arc with his arm making a wall of fire separating him and the king. You couldn’t tell by his facial expressions from far away, but Alfred could tell he was livid.

“Arthur, what the hell?! Why are you so mad?! Did I do something wrong?” Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because the fire burned hotter giving the flame a blue hue to the edges. Arthur’s eyes were now trained on him.

“Did you do something wrong? Oh no not at all. Nothing wrong except completely ignore me as you had your way with all the whores in the kingdom. Neglecting your duties refusing to speak to me, making me unable to sleep because I’m in a foreign bed every night, and oh what else? Oh yes. Keeping me starved for the past week!” The wall grew and Alfred could only see the top of Arthur’s horns over the fire’s edge. The rest of the devil’s figure was blurred. “You know you can’t keep an incubus starved for long and I refused to seek help from anyone else, but I can clearly see that you don’t bloody care about me or anything else!” He turned his back walking deeper into the cave and away from Alfred. The flames died down the further he went. Whether it was intentional of the devil or not, Alfred was able to walk past it once it had died down enough. He took the time as the flames died to think over what Arthur had said. He was angry at him for the past few days? He could understand ignoring him and his feeding but he could have just told him that he was hungry instead of keeping it to himself.

Stepping closer to Arthur he was finally in arm’s length of the devil. He could feel the intense heat coming off him. Alfred was almost shocked. He doesn’t think Arthur has ever been this mad before. 

“Arthur. Look at me.” The other didn’t comply, keeping his back turned. Alfred didn’t like it when people didn’t listen. “Arthur. Turn. Around. Look at me.” When the other still didn’t respond he growled and forcefully turned the other ignoring the burn he got on his hand from it. He was surprised to see Arthur’s eyes watery. His eyebrows were still down his angry clear. The threat of tears was eminent and Alfred felt himself tugging on Arthur’s hands to bring him closer. Thankfully, Arthur had cooled himself down enough to where he was touchable. He also knew that Arthur’s hungry was getting worse. He usually never cried unless it was truly bad.

“I h-hate you. You stupid moron.” Despite his words he let his head rest against Alfred’s chest tired out from the 3-hour flight and the use of his fire magic. “Why…?” He finally asked.  
“Why what?” Alfred was currently rubbing circles near the base of the devil’s tail trying to calm him down further. 

“Why did you bring so many people in our room and just—… I could hear everything going on. Every day for all hours of the day. I couldn’t even go in and tell you that I needed you because you were too occupied with some random devil.” The king could feel the muscles relaxing in the Arthur's back as he spoke, but he could also sense the hurt in his voice. “I wanted a change. You know I could never get bored of the way we do things, but me being the kind of person that I am what I crave, I crave submission in sex. You don’t give enough of that for me. That’s why.” Alfred said. Arthur looked up at Alfred brows furrowed.

“What? That’s why you’ve been ignoring me? For the past week you’ve ignored me because you wanted a change in sex?! You could’ve just told me! Oh my—Alfred.” He pushed the other back and ran his hands through his hair. “I have been near starvation in agony almost to the point of fearing you were going to just leave me and all you wanted was something different?” Arthur was trying his best not to explode in a fiery tantrum again, but it was hard. While Alfred was a good king, he was an idiot when it came to common sense things or the needs of his mate. “Alright. You wanted submission?” Arthur finally asked his mood and body language changing. Alfred nodded. Arthur wrapped an arm around Alfred’s neck while the other hand went to the king’s tie. “Fine, then submission you shall get.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know of any mistakes. My program is apparently not letting me know of grammar mistakes. Usually it picks it up and since I can easily miss my own mistakes, feedback is appreciated! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I will write the second part of the series after the week is over when I have more time. But hopefully I'll be able to write everyday. Also some days I may draw for the prompt but if you want to see it you can go to my tumblr and look at it!  
> Its: a-creators-journal


End file.
